The Second Airbender
by Stabb
Summary: 22 years after the fire lords defeat Aang is now known as the black Avatar, he is the fright of the four nations. Katara brokenhearted had his child despite his knowledge, an Airbender named Roku who doesn’t know his heritage. This is his story.


**Story Name: **The Second Airbender

**Story Summary: **AU 22 years after the fire lords defeat, Aang is now known as the black Avatar, he is the fright of the four nations. Katara broken hearted had his child despite his knowledge, an Airbender named Roku whose doesn't know his heritage. This is Roku's journey of being different.

**Authors Notes: **Hey there, Stabb. I'm a sucker for dark stories and there aren't enough on the Avatar pages. All I can find is lame, lame, lame, fluff stories and my worst fear ZUTARA. Sorry, never understood those people. So here is my contribution to the Avatar community. Lets make Aang a bit more stormy shall we? Besides, the idea of more Airbenders? The sweetest! It is the best element don't cha know?

Oh and by the by, most of Sokka and obviously Roku are named after people from the show. Why? One I hate making up names. Two I feel like the name means more when it was a name of someone you cared of. Three because I feel like it. :D

**Chapter Summary: **A boy feels lost.

-x-

**Chapter One: **The South Pole

Roku was lost…again.

Wisps of frosted snow churned around him, the groans of the tundra we're something that the members of the tribe would rave about but Roku would always feel lost to. The boy couldn't ever really relate to the fat dunes of frigid ice and the everlasting chill, maybe that was why he was constantly getting lost in the mazes of snowfall. He tightened his animal flesh coat around his body, the only difference between him and the raging bite of ice. He uplifted the hood and laid it over his hair, which had began to icicle around him, the bark wood curls seemed grateful to it. Roku took another step, and felt the ground quake beneath him, he froze instantly.

"Damn snow…damn ice…damn c-c-c-cold…" Roku's skin had never thickened like he had thought it would after the years of growing up with nothing but cool water and nippy weather. If his mother were hearing him swear right now she'd would whack him upside the head, which was more of a reason to let it all out now before he reached home. If…he ever did get home. Somehow with these fishing trips, Roku always found his way back frozen and rushing home. But there we're times he thought he'd never get home. This was one of those times.

Fishing rod now slung over his shoulders, he turned around, taking a double take…for he was doing something that was more dangerous than breaking any water tribe law. Even crossing badly over his mothers hot temper. Feeling isolated and safe, Roku grinned and shuttered his eyes closed letting small passive ways lace his blood and body…if he just lost himself to the feel of the wind he could…

A swoosh sounded out and he opened his eyes in delight, a small rounded ball of air was now caught in his fingers. Swirling and bobbing, it was a quick clever creature the wind was and if he concentrated enough it would grow in size. It took a few more minutes, but soon it was the size of a fatter penguin, it uneasily wavered inside the grip he had. Roku nearly cried out in joy, he had never made one so big! This could really work…

Roku gripped his compact boots round the winds sides, saddling it as if some rampant animal. It was so fast Roku barely had time to register what was happening. One second he planted on the earth like any human being, and the next he was lost to the air. Lost to the murk of sky. The round veering ball of air launched him upwards, and it took all of Roku's strength and perseverance to keep tight his concentration but not let go of the bucking wind. The speed whistled beneath him and he was soaring above the glaciers and through the labyrinths of piled snow. Roku couldn't help but laugh joyfully, help but feel it fill his belly.  
Roku was an Airbender. And it was his biggest secret to the world.

It was also the only way he could feel alive.

Roku felt the large grin plant upon his face, and as the time passed he found it easier and easier to navigate the currents of air despite its growing turbulence as it bounced through the niches and breaks in the wind. Airbending was an escape, and the only reason why he went out for these 'fishing trips', his mother wasn't aware that while she was scolding him to not let any one in the tribe other than her and his uncle Sokka to know about his new practices, he'd do them in the eyes of the leering white mountains. He'd do them and feel like he was home. Roku swerved to a sharp dodge of a peaked floating chunk of ice, and squinted his stormy grey eyes to peer out to see the flows of glistening rivers and tides and found them get more and more familiar. This was right he'd be home soon.

All of a sudden, Roku felt something buckle beneath him, the ball of air was losing its juice and quickly. Though Roku could create these things more easily now, it was harder and harder to keep the vortexes from hallowing out. This was one of those occasions, and Roku panicked as he felt himself descend faster and faster to the snow and it was quite a drop.

"Shit! Shit! Stay up, stay up, stay up, stay up. Just for one-" Roku chanted and pleaded to his Airbending but it did not hinder the fall and soon he found himself falling. This was one of his mothers fears, the one she'd rant on for what seemed like hours on how dangerous it was for him if he ever lost control and found himself mercy to the ground. But Roku was never worried.

The boy spread-eagled his legs and in a quick swift hand motion and a clap of energy, he felt the air cotton beneath him and soon found himself have the ice wind guide him safely to the ground. It had worked once again. The wind after all was on his side.

Roku sighed relieved, and adjusted his coat, which had fluttered open to the undertow of the wind, as well as making sure his rod was tight and secure. "Sometimes I can be such an idiot," The boy reprimanded, and slid a hand through his brown hair, which had gotten longer over the last year. Soon it would have to be wrapped in a ponytail like Uncle, he thought happily, it meant that he was turning sixteen he was becoming a man. This though did not make his mother happy. A woman he loved but seemed to want to protect him from the whole world. And with each day the thought of spending his whole life in the Southern tribe inside his ice sculpted home looked less and less promising. Each day the world was more alien, and he yearned to experience. But it was ruined; his mother would weep at night, ruined and rotting and wouldn't be restored anytime soon.

"What am I going to tell her when I come home again for the third time without fish?"

Roku contemplated as he sprinted out and felt a burst of speed rush beneath his feet, and like a gunshot he surged forwards at incredible rapidity. Roku had learned at a young age in the comfort of his own home that he could lessen the wind resistance that enveloped everyone which would increase not only his speed but his flexibility and leaping distance. Scaling through the terrain Roku crept and avoided the splits of water by springing over the frothing waters.

"Maybe I could tell her that the fish died out on this side of the glacier." He muttered as he side stepped a heap of snow. "No, I gave her that excuse last time…besides what would be the point returning?" Roku groaned in an act of puzzlement, and decided to burn that bridge when he came to it.

Sometimes, if Roku felt his breathing circulate through him cautiously enough and would keep his eyes closed…it'd feel like he was flying, to somewhere out of harm's way, where he wouldn't have to hide.

"ROKU! ROKU STOP!" Roku's eyes fluttered open, he had been running for what seemed like hours and he could see someone really, REALLY, near him and Roku's heart heightened as he saw his Uncle Sokka hopping around, big eyed and shielding himself.

"UNCLE SOK-" But it was too late, Roku had already collapsed into Sokka. The two painfully recoiled a good ten feet back, scraping the heels of their shoes into the crusted snow didn't deter them, so Sokka took out a blade and caught it in the earths flesh, catching the two to the ground.  
Roku rolled off Sokka and lightheaded cradled his arms and shook his head to erase the feeling that he was falling. Sokka on the other hand had two bulging eyes and was clinging to his ebony colored sword as if the world was hanging from it, his ponytail hung loosely due to the force of wind. The two recuperated as they huffed a few final breaths, then both fell into a black silence. This is it…. Roku was sure of it, Sokka would be furious and run to his mother and then he'd never Airbend again, the thought filled him with uncontrollable dread. It even made his chest tighten and tears threaten his eyes.

Then the most amazing thing happened.

Sokka laughed.

Not like Sokka ever laughed, time to time he was always cracking jokes that made his own sides split and at times even Roku, but it seemed Sokka was laughing at the _situation. _Roku looked at him petrified, for Sokka was now practically purple in the cheeks and hugging his insides, it took him all of his strength not to roll around in the dust of snow. Roku tentatively raised his voice, as he tilted his head to peer closer at his Uncle.

"Uncle Sokka…you okay?" Sokka's laughs now died down into giggles and he wiped his eyes of the excess tears from the laughter as his face returned to the same copper complexion. He looked at Roku with a spirited light in his deep sea eyes, and huddled the boy into a hug who was nearly as tall as him found it weird that his Uncle was hugging him as if he was a child again.

"Man Roku! I haven't had a ride like that since…I can't remember!" He fell back on the palms on his gloves, and tilted his head up to the sun, which was beginning to fall under the tranquil in this frozen winter, the sky was darkening which meant Roku should've been home eons ago. Nervousness ate at him.

"I've forgotten." Sokka said sadly for a moment. A small blunt smile was pasted on his face and he was staring into the prints of snow as if he was resurfacing something. Forgotten…forgotten what? Roku thought to himself, he had never seen his Uncle seem so serious unless he was dividing a plan. "Is this what you've been doing on these trips kid?" Sokka took affection when he called Roku 'kid' which seemed to annoy him since he was nearly sixteen now, but that fact drifted over him quickly and he found himself numb with fear. Now, he was done for. _Now _he'd get the lecture, get the scolding and worst of all the banishment of his freedom. Roku nodded, but he couldn't even feel his neck whilst he did it.

"I'm sorry…" Roku felt his tongue lapse in his mouth, did Sokka just apologize to him? What had Sokka done? It was all his fault, he had disobeyed his family, he was the reason that Sokka was here bruised in the crumbling frost. Why would Sokka apologize?  
"I'm sorry you have to hide from what you are." He stumbled up from his knees, grasped his sword tightly in his fist and strung it back in its sheath, then reached out a gloved hand to Roku who sat in complete silence. "I promise, one day you won't need to hide anymore, hopefully it'll be soon."

"So…does this mean your not gonna tell mom?" Roku added in optimistically with a twisting smile now replacing his awed expression. Sokka gave a big roaring laugh once more, and Roku clutched his hand as his Uncle lured him back on his own two feet.

"Sure. Though how you going to explain the absence of fish?" Roku peered into his pack, the fleshed bag was full of nothing but air, and Roku shrugged as he batted the powdery snow from his Southern Tribe clothes.

"Lets just say my fishing line got knotted up?" Roku said happily as he hurried beside his Uncle who was now already strolling back to their icy home. Sokka gave a short appraising laugh and placed a warm leather bound hand on Roku's shoulder and brought him closer.

"You know you can be a good kid."

"CAN be?"

-x-

"You've been gone for SIX HOURS!!"

"…My fishing line got knotted…?" Roku said carefully as he avoided his mothers' wild stormy eyes. Katara was practically livid as she saw the boy and Sokka returned to the tribe, empty handed as well as past sunset. The sky now was nothing but violet black, and the sun had once more hidden itself beside its sister moon. The three we're inside Katara and Roku's home which was a quaint ice whittled house equipped with two reasonably sized bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and lounging room. They we're located in the lounging room, where animal flesh draped the carved windows and the salted snowy floor. Roku sat anxiously on one of the skins, and he felt its bristly pelt rub up against his bare hands, his Uncle was leaning against one of the walls a bowl of stew in his palms which he was now devouring greedily. Uncle seems sometimes more interested in food that even Suki… Roku thought dejected as his Uncle never struck up to defend Roku's deficiency, of course… he wasn't sure if even Uncle would be able to compose the stewing thunderstorm that was Katara.

"I can't believe I had to get Sokka to get you! This is the third time you've done this Roku!" Katara piercing glare had now faded, only to be substituted with an eternal sadness that seemed to wash over her. "I worry about you, how am I suppose to know your safe?" It made it all the more miserable when her brown coiling hair framed her face, one of complete agony. Roku steered his flickering gray eyes away from his mother's fierce stare, but felt the bubbling annoyance slosh in his belly. He was so tired of being taken care of. Couldn't his family see? He could be a man! He could take care of himself!

"I'm not a kid anymore mom." He muttered quietly, breath hitched in his throat. Katara nearly missed his comment to the wind, but she was a mother, and all faint words couldn't escape mothers. "You have to let me go someday."

Katara found her lips glued together and her eyes transfixed on her son. Silence flooded the room, and even Sokka turned up from his bowl (which was practically wiped out), Roku's eyes we're still maneuvered from his mother and with the gentle assistance of the air he let it tug him to his feet. And like that the gale returned.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WE'RE DOING? _AIRBENDING? _OF COURSE IT IS. I BET YOU DID THAT THE OTHER TIMES BEFORE DIDN'T YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF SOMEONE CATCHES YOU? THEY'LL _TAKE YOU!"_

Roku's rage had now dawned to the surface, and the words that had been dancing on his tongue for so long erupted so quickly he was nearly dumbfounded when he said them, surprised something so harsh could exit his throat. Roku had always been a compassionate and gentle person, not known for screaming.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT MOM? I WAS! AND I WILL AGAIN! I ALWAYS WILL! IM AN _AIRBENDER_ MOM! WHAT IF I TOLD YOU TO STOP WATERBENDING HUH? HOW WOULD THAT FEEL!?" Roku shrieked, and felt his throat become raw and twisted as the words fled from his tongue. Now the two we're eye locked and Roku's eyes we're not only lit with heat… they had tears welded inside. "…How can you tell me to give up the only thing that makes me…me?"

The room was full of silence, and it was the sharpest and most painful thing Roku had ever touched upon. His mother was now in shock, and her mouth was parted open revelation colored her face. The place was nothing but intensity, nothing but hurting words, nothing but regret. Roku drove his eyes away, they we're now brimming with tears.  
"Hey! How bout another bowl? C'mon Katara, Rokey?" Sokka's voice wiggled as he tried to bring the warmth back into the room, but he was too late… it was already frozen solid. Roku turned his back on his mother, who had an arm extended out, lips quivering.

"No thanks Uncle Sokka." He whispered, slamming his eyes closed. "I think I've lost my appetite."

The boy entered his room in a flash. The door slamming was the only thing that put a stopper to the breaking silence.

-x-

Roku hadn't stayed in long.

It only taken a few moments of steaming off in his room; for Roku to realize that the shrouded area of the small-enclosed space wouldn't be enough to cool him down. So despite his better instincts, he propped open his window and leapt from the narrow opening with ease. A world of smothering ice lay open towards him.

The South Pole had grown to a large thriving city in the past ten years. Roku had been one of the first citizens to be born into the polar caps, but over the years more and more children entered the area along with their parents, families sprung up like spring flowers and over the years more and more Water Tribe members found the South Pole a suitable living space. Though it wasn't such a breathing animal like the North Pole it had grown in size sufficiently, and with each year was introduced with more and more Waterbenders to adjoin the blooming architecture that was cut from their home and space. A palace was being fashioned in the far left, as well as an underwater plumbing cavern was being whittled at beneath his very own feet. Their army guided by his Uncle was now maturing in numbers, their weapons deadly and made for speed and stealth with a promising bureaucracy leading the army to prosper.

The Southern Tribe had surely become something that would be feared in a few short years.

But for now Roku found that information useless. For now he just wanted to escape this tangle of frost, once and for all. Strolling through the webs of now retiring Warriors, Merchants, Waterbenders, and grinning children Roku set out to the only thing he found solace in other than the vast emptiness of the glaciers, the ship.

Roku's mother had said the Fire Nations ship had been discarded in the throngs of ice before he was born when the Fire Nation was still polluting through the other elements, before the Avatar had bid Ozai to his knees. Now here the ship still rested in it's frozen tomb, it hadn't degraded much in the past twenty years thanks to the metal bindings it was sculpted from, the traps that had been worked through the floorboards had crumbled to ash though so it seemed a formidable place to sit. That was all Roku needed, a place away from the scouring Water Tribe.

Roku settled himself at the bow of the ship, which was perched sideways thanks to the blocks of ice beginning to crumble to the stress of the ships weight. The wind stifled and felt nearly painful due to the cold that weaved through it, Roku wondered if maybe he was in warmer waters if Airbending would be simpler. He shuffled and caught his husky coat tighter around his body, even if he was in humid weather he'd still never really grow to his full potential with Airbending…there was no one left to teach him….

What vices we're left? Maybe he really should just abandon the idea of becoming a full fledged Airbender, I mean lets face it, they had died out a hundred years ago. Slaughtered and their remains we're not even around anymore. Now every Airbender was whispering along with the breeze.

Except for maybe the Avatar… but as far as Roku could be considered that man had died alongside his people sixteen years ago.

"Roku, what are you doing out here?"

Roku flinched as he heard a voice cut the silence he had carefully put himself in. He unlocked his eyes to meet the cerulean blue of his cousin Bato who was standing cross-eyed as he scanned Roku. Bato was the eldest of Roku's cousins, he had seemed to balance more on the side of Sokka since his features we're still the same copper brown skin Roku's Uncle and family we're recognized for as well as the shuffled black mane of hair. Unlike Roku who had always been a bit of an odd ball in the South Pole, a sore thumb along his peers. His features though a bit darkened we're mostly ghostly it looked as if he could snuggle and hide in the snow like a jackrabbit.

Bato was eighteen, and he had a quick strong spirit that was usually lighthearted very much like his father, but unlike his father he would get incredibly nervous in tight ended situations and wasn't good at composing plans, thankfully he still inherited his perseverance that seemed to muddle him through most situations. Bato mounted the ship, and settled himself beside a wavering Roku who had his chin settled on his knees that we're clutched tightly to his chest.

"Nothing, my moms just made at me." Roku said honestly, he enjoyed his cousins company, Bato was a very skilled listener and would attentively pay attention and give caring advice to whatever Roku said. The only tender part of this was none of his cousins knew he was an Airbender so he couldn't share one of the largest living secrets he did have with Bato. Roku sighed, he wondered what Bato would say if he saw how Roku had soared only moments before. Bato smiled sadly, and draped an arm around Roku's shoulder and brought his smaller cousin beside him.

"She'll get over it, I know how Katara is." Bato optimistically said, and gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Roku groaned, as he knew this wasn't something Katara would bounce back from this so easily. If only he could tell Bato…maybe he'd be able to give him some fathomable advice…but…

"I don't know…. I really made her angry…and sad…." His tone darkened drastically, and Roku could feel Bato's hand grow cold on his shoulder despite the thick layers of clothes that layered between them. With that he felt frozen inside, Bato must be wondering…

"Well whatever Katara's keeping you from its because she loves you, and she doesn't want you hurt." Bato spoke gently obviously sensing this fight wasn't a normal round a bout argument. But with that Roku felt the blaze discharge off in his veins. He was sick of this, he was older now, not a kid anymore! Why couldn't anyone see that? Roku felt the flame churn in his stomach, and found himself snapping at Bato despite his better judgment.

"Well I'm not a kid anymore! And she needs to learn that! Everyone does!" Roku barked plainly, as he flicked his eyes away from Bato's, which we're flooding with shock, Roku was known to be a placid being, his calm manners was all Bato knew except in times of great distress. Roku immediately felt the remorse of yelling kick back in, what was wrong with him? Why did he keep yelling at everyone… he usually wasn't this way…

The silence dragged over them didn't feel as deadly as before thankfully, but it still ached. Roku couldn't understand…couldn't understand this itching anger in his stomach and how it seemed to swell so easily. He hung his head in shame.

"You are right Roku…" Bato murmured softly, it nearly was lost to the ice caps. "And you'll have to give your mother time to accept that. More importantly know that to her, you are her most precious thing."

Roku let breath fill his lungs, and at that moment he wished he'd be in the thrashing flourishes of the wind, sky born among the moon. Airbending a chute of escape, but that wasn't open to him, it was all he had left to offer.

Bato unbent his arm from Roku's side, and leaned in the heat of his palms. The South Pole was going to sleep, and Bato became more and more aware of it. He hoisted himself on his two feet, and fiddled with his seal skin coat, peering down at his only cousin.

"Come on cous, you'll get in more trouble if Katara sees you left."

Roku nodded in agreement, and tugged himself from the Fire Nation ship. The aged beauty watched them depart silently.

-x-

"I just don't know what to do." Katara whispered in a hush. She assumed Roku had fallen asleep, for when she and Sokka peeped through his door they saw a covered bundle breathing regularly. They didn't know that Roku had found himself practically handicapped from sleep, and all he was doing was glaring his bedroom walls down as he accented his keen ear to what his sister and Uncle we're saying. The ice walls didn't seem to muffle their voices enough to conceal the conversation from a restless Roku.

"He's been like this for weeks. Agitated, disobedient, I just don't understand! He was such a good boy a lot like …" Silence gnawed in the room for several moments, and Katara's voice returned, sounding nearly heartbroken. "Well…a lot like he was before."

"Ever taken any thought that he's just being a teenager?" Sokka added in with a tint of sarcasm, Katara had been ragging on for the last fifteen minutes and he already seemed dulled. "Even Bato was a bit disrespectful, and I'm sure Yue and Kanna will soon once they get older. Its just a way of life." Roku rustled in his bed sheets, not liking the idea of Sokka and his mom talking of how ungrateful he was… of course he was grateful he was just a bit…lost.

"No. Its not just that." Katara's voice faded at 'that' it sounded as if her throat was fizzing up. As if she'd never recover her voice again. "I know it's not just him. It's me too. I've banished him from the one thing that every Bender should do which is… just Bend." Her voice began to break and be caught with what Roku thought we're tears. "And I am so guilty for that so guilty."

Roku's chest tightened as he felt his heartbeat throb in his chest. His mother. She understood. She always had. It made the suppressant lift a bit, but he felt the sorrow of what guilt he was giving his mother. For this was a burden on her as well. He was a burden on her. It just made everything so much more difficult. Katara's sobs echoed the hut for a little while longer, the aching sound of her cries we're muffled by what Roku could only guess her brother shielding her. He envisioned it so clearly, mother (who never seemed to cry) face swollen and tear streaked, Sokka gripping her tightly as if a lost child and stroking the auburn of her hair gingerly. He'd glance over at Roku, who'd be watching flabbergasted and frozen, he'd glance and say, "Look what you've done."

This really was his entire fault.

"Katara… you're doing the right thing. If you didn't people would exile or even kill Roku. You know how they'll react when they know of…. When they know. They won't open arms to the child of a murderer."

Roku froze. Everything inside of him turned to icicles. Any heat that had resonated his body once before had washed out, a snowstorm taking its place. His toes had grown lifeless as well as his fingers, and his eyes the color of mistreated clouds became misty with tears. Child of a… a murderer? Roku had never known his father, he had died during the rise of the Dark Avatar, but his mother had always talked of him with sugary spirits. A Waterbender, whose happiness seemed contagious and courage was practically legendary throughout the Tribe. A man he should be honored to be the spawn of.  
She had never mentioned him being a murderer.

…What was his father?

What did this say about himself?

"He was a good man." Katara whispered. "I just wish everyone else knew."

A door slung open on its hinges as if it had been knocked over by a raging storm. Roku nearly laughed as he heard the shrill of Sokka's voice, to then be accompanied by the profuse grunts of a man. A messenger Roku assumed, as his mother and Sokka practically lead the Southern Tribe for Hakdoka Roku's grandfather was aging a measured end of his life.

"Sir Sokka, I am so sorry to intrude, but I've been standing thirty minutes in the snow and I can't really think I can stand the cold any longer." Roku could hear the sharpness of his voice cut by the chill, a sort of voice you grew to know when you lived in the South Pole. Sokka's voice sounded amused, and the shuffling began, Roku guessed his mother was now drying her face whilst Sokka was hustling to the messenger.

"What's with the rush huh?"

"A young lady is demanding your attention, and I tried to tell her you we're a bit occupied but she persisted then called me flabby flab and chased me with Earthbending so I didn't-" His voice came so fast, even Roku who was known for eavesdropping skills was a bit flustered as it came on so fast.

"Woah calm down who is it?" His mothers voice returned, it was strong again—like a steady pillar.

"She says you should know her, she's from Ba sing se. Her names—"

"Hey there Sugar Queen!"

-x-

**Authors Notes: **Hey, its seems pretty obvious who the visitor is, isn't it? Sorry if your new to me I like cliffhangers. A LOT. Anyway, I just wanted to point out a few things. FIRST I wrote this in two days which is really quick for me cause I am a procrastinator which means I'm so excited for this story, that is a good thing. Two, I wanted you to notice that Roku is in fact a lot like his father (before he went all dark) his attitude is nearly always sunny, sadly its pretty remorseful here but Aang is also known to be pretty remorseful as well in the show. But not to fear, Katara lives in him hence his quick temper and grown up attitude. I know I didn't explain his looks a lot in this chapter and I am sorry at that, I like to emphasize dialogue and emotion. I'll go into detail more next chapter, but just know he looks a BUNCH like Aang (which might be why Katara worries about him so much, but that's also just her personality). OH and **Kanna and Yue the originals are not in this story. **Wanted to make that clear, obviously they are DEAD. Those are Sokka's two daughters, they are twins and quite hilarious, they'll make an appearance in the next chapter. Anyway this is the longest AN I've ever seen sayonara.

**New Chapter Tease: **Roku finds something…something alive in a snowstorm. Sokka and Katara find that they need to leave the South Pole, why? Who is the stranger in Roku's dream? And when Roku comes to a decision what will he choose?

All in~~ _Beginning A Journey. _


End file.
